One Night Under the Moon
by Dezeron
Summary: Four years after their battle with Remilia and her little sister, Reimu and Marisa have developed strong feelings for the two vampires from their frequent visits to them. It really is only a matter of time before they realize each other's feelings. Rated T for references to blood.
1. The First of Two

**(A/N: Before you read, I would like for you to take into consideration that this is my first fan fiction on Touhou that I've ever done. Be nice, and post constructive criticism into the reviews. Thank you, and have a nice day. Also, I apologize for any OOCness. :))**

_ As Reimu walked through the forest, she encountered a sight she'd never hoped to find. There wasn't a whole lot that Reimu hadn't dealt with in life. The scene in front of her however… That was a different story. In front of her was a scene she knew she would never get over. It was the battered, cold corpse of Remilia Scarlet._

"_REMILIA! NOOO!" She screamed violently. While she wasn't particularly fond of Remilia at first (especially after the scarlet mist incident), Remilia kept visiting her periodically, and Reimu had become truly fond of Remilia. The two had known each other for about four years now, and Reimu was completely infatuated with Remilia. Likewise, over the time that Remilia had known her, she had begun to show Reimu a side only two other people had seen. Flandre, her younger sister, and Sakuya, her servant. The only thing Reimu didn't like about her was the fangs that naturally came with being a vampire. "Why did this happen?!" She asked, "I never even got to tell you how I feel!" Sobs wracked her body as she cried over her friend's dead body…_

Reimu gasped as she shot up in her bed. She went to the nearby window to see the time. It was still night. She wasn't surprised. She had turned in earlier than usual after a long day of helping Marisa with a technique that she was trying to master. She was about to go back to bed when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Someone was just outside of the temple. She heard the sound of coins being donated.

'_Well, I guess I'd better go see who it is._' She thought, making her way to the front of the temple and walked outside. A feeling of dread came upon her._ 'Why does it have to be her of all people?' _She thought to herself. It was the girl she had just been dreaming about. It was Remilia Scarlet, the vampire, older sister of Flandre Scarlet, master mind behind the Scarlet mist incident, her dearest friend, and crush. She swore under her breath. She needed time before she could see Remilia. She needed time to regain her composure after that nightmare before seeing her.

"Something wrong?" Remilia said, teasingly.

"Not that you need to know." Reimu replied. Taking note of the stress in her voice, Remilia flew up to her.

"Are you okay? You seem more uptight than usual." The vampire said.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Reimu said, clearly not fire.

"Whatever." Remilia replied. "What're you doing up so early?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I collapsed a few hours before sundown after a long day of helping Marisa." She replied curtly. She seemed on the edge of tears. In reaction to this, she walked in front of Reimu and said

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Reimu?" She asked, clearly worried about Reimu. What was left of Reimu's already weak resolve crumbled. She fell against Remilia's chest, crying. Needless to say, Remilia was shocked.

"What is it Reimu?"

"Oh Remilia, I had a horrible dream tonight, just before I saw you. I was walking in this forest, and while I was walking, I saw your body, bloodied, and lifeless. It was so horrible, I-" Remilia stopped her before she could finish.

"Shh, it'll be alright. I can take care of myself. You know that, right?" Remilia asked, worry for Reimu very evident in her voice. "Come on, why are you so worried? I'm a vampire! Besides, no one or thing could ever beat me except for my friends!" She said with enthusiasm, trying to cheer Reimu up. Reimu, who's thoughts were completely clouded by emotion, accidentally let slip the one thing she'd vowed never to tell Remilia, for fear of ruining their friendship.

"I was that worried because I… I… I love you!" Reimu said, shocking Remilia to the core. She hadn't expected that. She really hadn't. Not in a million years did she think Reimu, priestess of the temple she lives in, the girl that she loved dearly, would ever tell Remilia that she loved her. She hadn't felt so happy in a long time. She was happier than when Marisa had agreed to play with Flandre on a regular basis. Reimu, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have said that." Remilia figured that she was probably worried about ruining her friendship with her. Reimu turned and ran to the door, tears still streaming down her face. Remilia managed to grab Reimu's arm quickly, spun her around, and pulled her close.

"I love you too." Remilia said, holding Reimu close.

"What?" Reimu asked, clearly shocked.

"I love you too." Remilia repeated, and she kissed Reimu, taking care not to cut her with her fangs. Though shocked at first, Reimu soon leaned into the kiss, all her troubles of the night thus far vanishing from her mind. Soon after they separated Reimu asked Remilia:

"How long?" The Priestess asked.

"I began to feel feelings for you around two years ago. It was six months ago when Sakuya helped me realize what exactly it was that I felt for you. When I found out what it was, I was ecstatic! For the first time in my, oh what it's been, five hundred years? I've lost count. Anyways, for the first time in my long life, I finally loved someone. I may not act like it, but deep down, I always wanted someone to love. It was something that I had always held dear to myself, making sure no one ever knew. But now you know. However, there is one thing I realized. I'm going to outlive you by a mile."

Remilia shed a tear at this. "Please, Reimu! Let me turn you into a vampire." She said desperation clear in her voice. "I'll understand if you refuse, but-"

She was interrupted by Reimu giving her a peck on the lips. "Remilia its fine. You can turn me into a vampire. I don't ever want to leave you behind. I love you too much to leave you behind."

"Are you sure?" Remilia asked, "Once you turn, there's no going back. You'll never be able to turn back into a human. You'll have to drink blood. You won't be able to go out into sunlight. Choose wisely, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." She said, though her eyes begged for Reimu to say yes.

"Remilia, you know that I'm going to say yes, no matter what you say. So just go ahead and bite me." Reimu said, and she offered her neck to Remilia. Remilia kissed Reimu one more time, and bit down on Reimu's neck with her fangs, sucking a little bit of blood in the process. 'So sweet.' Remilia thought. If she had been another of the people that she sucked blood from occasionally, she would have made her a servant just to have access to her blood at all times. Then she let the venom in her fangs flow throughout Reimu's veins, and she loosened on her bite.

What happened next was only to be expected. To help both speed the process up, and reduce the amount of pain that Reimu felt, Remilia knocked her out. It was a slow process, though it was completed by sunrise, a few hours later. When Reimu woke up, she didn't really feel all that different. To be honest, the only real difference that she felt was that she was kinda thirsty. But it couldn't be quenched with water. As they both looked outside the temple, Reimu said, "Well Remi, looks like you'll be staying here today."

All that Remilia could replay with was "Not that that I have a problem with that." The future looked brighter than ever for the two.


	2. Three Months Later

It had been three months since that wonderful night. Remilia's visits with Reimu had drastically increased since then, almost visiting daily. Reimu had begun to drink blood from people, most of whom she didn't know, but like Remilia, she had a light appetite, and her victims almost never died. Most of them found themselves waking up underneath a tree with no memory of what had transpired, while some woke up in their houses. The one thing they could never explain is the two marks on different parts of their body.

Only a few of Reimu and Remilia's friends knew. Among them was Marisa, Sakuya, and… Flandre. While all of them were happy for the two of them, Flandre in particular was envious of Remilia. She was able to go out at night, make friends, and fall in love, while she was stuck at the mansion, relegated at the basement most of time. She knew she why she was confined to her chambers most of the time, but. She might be emotionally unstable and childish, but she wasn't dumb. She also had a crush as well. It was the witch girl that played with more than anyone else. Marisa Kirisame.

She was the nicest person Flandre knew. Even nicer than Reimu. While Reimu did treat everyone with the same amount of respect regardless of who or what it was, Marisa was just… nice. There really wasn't any other word for her. Flandre couldn't get enough of her. Flandre knew that, beside her sister, she would never love anyone more than she loved Marisa. From the first moment that Flandre met her, Marisa was never rude to her. Marisa visited almost every day. And on the days that she didn't show up, she would always apologize for being absent the previous day. Flandre had such a strong bond with Marisa that if something were to ever happen to her, Flandre would likely destroy everything within a five mile radius of her.

* * *

Marisa was shocked when she heard all that had transpired between Remilia and Reimu. Like everyone around her, she was happy for Reimu, and although she was a bit skeptical about her dating Remilia, she wasn't surprised at all. The two really had gotten along well after the scarlet mist incident. She wasn't interested in falling in love at the moment, though there were two people that she would make an exception for. One was obviously Reimu if she ever came to her, and the other was, funnily enough, Remilia Scarlet's sister, Flandre.

She didn't know what it was about Flandre, but the girl captivated her. Aside from being a fun playmate (though everyone who had played with Flandre greatly disagreed), she loved her childish manner, and though her unstable attitude was indeed very unstable, she was always able to keep her attitude in check. It was as though Marisa was the cure for Flandre's unstable mood. Each time she came to play with Flandre, she did so with a delight that nothing else could match. Nothing except Reimu.

She stopped herself on the whole train of thought. Flandre was too childish to possibly have a romantic interest in Marisa. Still, she couldn't help but think about it. Especially since she was on her way to play with Flandre right now. Today was probably gonna be a rough day. When she got there, Remilia was already waiting for her. To her surprise, Reimu was also there, chatting with Remilia about what all had happened here recently.

"I see you're here finally. We've been waiting forever!" Reimu said, playfully.

Shocked at her presence, Marisa asked, "What're you doing here today?"

"Remilia asked me to be here. She said she wanted to test out how well we can work together with each other." Reimu said, before Remilia added,

"That, and I want to get used to working in teams. Seems to be getting popular, and I don't want to be left out on danmaku matches just because I can't keep up with the times!" Then, she looked at Marisa, "And you and Flandre are gonna help me." She said with finality.

"If you say so." She said, before realizing who she said would help her. "Wait a minute, did you mean me and Sakuya?"

"I'm pretty clear about who I said I wanted to fight. I want you and Flandre along with Reimu. She's getting to where her mood is stable enough for me to let her do this. I don't know what you've done to help her change so much, but you sure have helped her out a lot. She's changed so much ever since you started playing with her on a regular basis that I've been comfortable with letting her outside sometimes. With supervision, of course."

Marisa was shocked. Letting Flandre outside? She knew how much Remilia hated to keep Flandre inside all of the time, but she also knew that she never would let her outside unless she was totally confident that Flandre was safe to be outside.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" A new, familiar voice said. "Are we gonna play or not?"

"Hey, Flandre, how are you?" Marisa asked, happy to see Flandre.

"I'm ready to do some danmaku!" Flandre said enthusiastically.

* * *

They went to do the basement of the house, where there was a lot of space for whoever wanted to danmaku, or more recently, for Flandre to play in. The games that ensued, while certainly not as serious as other some of the matches they had all been in, were certainly not lazy. Energy flying everywhere, slipping through cracks in an otherwise impenetrable pattern, it really wasn't relaxed. They did all sorts of matches. Firstly they had each other work with people they didn't really work with, like Reimu and Flandre on one team, Remilia and Marisa on the other. In the next match it was Reimu and Marisa vs Remilia and Flandre, and finally they had Remilia and Reimu vs Flandre and Marisa.

This last match was the most intense yet, with both sides giving it their all without trying to seriously hurt the other. The already rough looking basement was going to need to be completely rebuilt with as bad as it was getting. Everyone was having fun, until Remilia launched a volley of bullets at Marisa. She dodged them, but they hit the ceiling above her, and a massive chunk of the ceiling was about to fall on top of her. Combined with Remilia AND Reimu's bullets, she was just too distracted to notice the rock. Unlike all the bullets that everyone was firing, if that had hit her, it would have crushed her to death once she hit the floor.

Flandre was the first to react, and shouted for Marisa to look out. Seeing that Marisa wouldn't be able to react in time, she crushed the eye of bolder before it could hit Marisa. Though most of was destroyed, a small chunk of it managed to survive, and it hit Marisa over the top of the head, knocking her out immediately. Flandre flew and caught her in a panic, and set her on the ground.

"Are you okay?! Marisa!" She said, absolutely distraught because of what had just occurred. Reimu and Remilia flew next to her, trying to both calm her down and get Marisa help.

"I'll go get Sakuya, you try to calm her down." Reimu said to Remilia. She flew off, in a hurry to get the maid. Remilia turned to Flandre.

Deciding what words to use, she said "Flandre, it's going to be okay, we're going to help Marisa, and-"

"You." Flandre said menacingly. "You did this to her. You're to blame." She began. At this point, Remilia knew what was about to happen, and it couldn't be prevented no matter what she said. "No one hurts her. Not the one that I love. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Flandre, who was too caught up in her emotions to really care who she was attacking, began to fire bullets everywhere, taking care only to not hit Marisa. Remilia was doing everything she could to dodge everything that Flandre was throwing at her, while attacking back. Remilia hadn't seen this side of Flandre for a very long time. Not for at least three years. Not since Marisa had started playing with Flandre. Remilia couldn't win. She knew that much. But she could hold out long enough for Reimu and Sakuya to make it back. Easier said than done.

She managed to hold out long enough for Reimu and Sakuya to make it and help her. Reimu and Remilia managed to distract Flandre while Sakuya got Marisa to safety. Eventually, Reimu managed snuck up behind Flandre and hold her in place, though only barely. Remilia flew over to her.

"Flandre, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I know you're really upset, but you need to calm down so that we can focus on helping Marisa. If you keep doing this we won't be able to help Marisa and she might get worse than she already is." She said, trying everything to calm her down. It seemed to work, as Flandre completely stopped struggling after a bit, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Remi. I just saw her knocked out, and you caused the bolder to fall that knocked her out and I just…"

"It's okay. Come on, you go to bed, and let you know how Marisa's doing once you wake up-"

"NO!" Flandre shouted, panicked, "I want to stay by her side. I want to be there for her, just as she's always been there for me. I want to help her recover in any way I can, just as she did for me. You know how I feel about her Remilia, I've told at least three times!" She said, not listening to anything that contradicted what she wanted. Remilia, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Flandre, took Flandre to where Marisa was. Upon seeing her, Flandre started asking Sakuya various questions about Marisa's health. They managed to calm her down while letting her stay with Marisa.

* * *

As Marisa opened her eyes an hour later, the first thing she saw was the worried face of Flandre.

"Flandre? What happened? I remember battling with you against your sister and Reimu, and now I'm here." Flandre told her what had occurred, and because Flandre trusted Marisa so much, she told her about her break down.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been able to control myself. I let my feelings get the better of me, and I just snapped. If I hadn't been so emotional I-"

"Don't blame yourself. According to your sister, you haven't had a breakdown like this for over three years. Not bad, considering how long you've had your problem." Marisa said comfortingly. The two fell back asleep next to each other. Sakuya pulled a cover over the two of them.

Later that day, Marisa woke up before Flandre did, and began to walk around, when she was suddenly interrupted by a certain vampire's older sister.

"Are you sure you should be walking around like this?" Remilia said, knowing she was fine.

"Look, if I don't get some fresh air soon, I'm going to blow a freaking whole in one of your walls just to get some." She said jokingly.

Wanting to get to the point of her talking to Marisa, she said "You know Flandre cares about you a lot, right? You should have seen how she freaked out when you were knocked out. I know she told you about it, I overheard the conversation, but there's no real way that she could have put it into words. Now that I think about it, you've never seen her real power before have you?"

"Yeah I have. My first time battling her. She was absolutely relentless then. I only barely defeated her." Remilia shook her ahead.

"Not even then. Flandre's told me a lot about you. The first time you two fought was the first time that she changed the way she fought with humans. She held back. She said you were really nice to her, and that it would be a shame to accidentally destroy someone like you. It was the first time she ever held back. While I don't like you all that much personally,-" "Gee, thanks" "-I want Flandre to be happy." She said, then added, and if you ever hurt, there won't be enough left to bury."

To which Marisa replied "You'll have to tear apart a corpse that had just freshly committed suicide."

Remilia smirked at this and said, " I had better. Now go make her happy." Then walked away.

* * *

Marisa walked back to where Flandre was sleeping, and tried to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up. When she saw Marisa, she hugged her, almost immediately crying.

"You're alright! I'm so glad you're okay." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Flandre, listen. I need to tell you something. I was talking with your sister earlier about how you felt towards me, and I just wanna say…" At this point Flandre was prepared for the worst "I love you too." Flandre's eyes became wide as Marisa kissed her, but she kissed back after a bit. Flandre hadn't felt this good for a really long time. The kiss a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When they finally separated, Marisa said to Flandre "We should probably finish this somewhere else." And they moved to Flandre's actual room in the basement, and shut the door. Once inside, Flandre finally asked Marisa the big question she'd been wanting to for a long time.

"Marisa, can I turn you into a vampire so that we can be together forever?" She was sure Marisa had been told by Reimu what the side effects of being a vampire were.

"You know I could never refuse you, Flan." Marisa replied encouragingly. As Flandre turned Marisa into a vampire, she and her both knew that they would never be able to be separated.

* * *

Meanwhile Remilia and Reimu were secretly watching them the whole time that Marisa and Flandre talked. Reimu looked at Remilia.

"I take it you had a hand in that?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I might have. What's it matter to you. Marisa's one of you closest friends and Flandre is my sister."

"True enough." Reimu said, and she kissed Remilia.


	3. A Choice

For Reimu, life couldn't be better than it already was, and she was pretty sure Marisa felt the same way. A year had already passed since Remilia had turned her into a vampire. It had gone by so quickly for her. It wasn't that a lot was happening. Everything had been quiet aside from the incident from nine months ago. She just spent so much time with Remilia. This of course led to her having a hard time juggling her duties as a shrine maiden and spending time with a certain vampire.

Yet despite being so busy, the past year had been one of the best of her life. She was so much happier than ever before. That in and of itself was an achievement, as she was already a very satisfied person with plenty of friends. Even after she began her relationship with Remilia, she still didn't understand what it was about Remilia that did it for her. The relationship Reimu had with her wasn't perfect. They did have a nasty disagreement on occasion, but it was never worse than that.

As she sat on the front steps of the temple, feeling the soft breeze on her face after her daily chores, she knew that her life honestly couldn't get better. She had everything she ever wanted. There were only two things that she wanted now. One being that she wish she could spend more time with Remilia, and the other being that she wondered why she felt weaker as a vampire. The difference in strength wasn't noticable at first, yet as the year progressed, she noticed that she was unable to do a couple things that she used to do. She brushed it off as not having anything to do since the Double Dealing Character incident a while ago, but she suspected it was something bigger...

Still, she thought it wasn't really worth focusing on. After all, she had everything she had ever wanted right there in the palm of her hand, and was enjoying it rather thoroughly. She was just about to go finish her chores for the day when she saw none other than Marisa flying by with Flandre on her broom. It seemed her new concoction to help protect from the sun was working nicely. Seeing those two reminded her of what had progressed between those two ever since they got together. It happened months ago, yet it felt like it only happened last week.

From what she could gather, after that what happened nine months ago, Marisa began to take Flandre out into places away from the mansion. Remilia was cautious about letting the witch take her unstable younger sister out into the world. Especially so soon after her recent break down, so she watched Marisa and Flandre in secret for a few days to see if they did anything too drastic for her liking. Yet each day she followed them, she saw that Marisa was taking care not to introduce too much to Flandre. She educated Flandre in the names of animals, how to be easy when battling humans, and just how to act when outside in general.

About a month a go, Marisa told Flandre that it was time for her to start coming to her own house on her own. She had been thinking about how to approach this for months. Wondering when the time would be right, how she would do it. She hadn't done the thinking on her own either. When she told Flandre's sister, she nearly knocked the witch through the wall, but Marisa told Remilia to watch how far along Flandre had come. When she saw how far along the witch had come with her little sister, she gave Marisa her consent, and said that she would help.

The plan was for Remilia to watch Flandre as she made her way to her girlfriend's house, and make sure she didn't destroy anything out of anger. The first day was probably the worst, as Flandre was quite afraid of the outside world. Not because she was afraid of what might happen to her, but because she was worried she might hurt something or someone. As a result, she tried to stay away from wildlife as much as she could, and was very difficult to follow in secret. Still, she managed to make it to Marisa's house with minimum problems. Now, Flandre could pretty much go wherever she wanted, so long as Marisa was there for her. The two really were perfect for each other.

"Well, break time's over! Better hurry up and finish up my chores before I head over Remilia's." She said to no one but herself. It was a bit of a bad habit that she had developed due to the absence of others at the shrine. It took her a couple of hours to finish up, but she did so with haste, as she was eager to get over to her favorite vampire's mansion. Once she was done she hurrodly made her way over to the mansion. She got there to see that Remilia was waiting for her. The vampire had a big grin on her face today. What was she up to...

"Hey Remi!" She greeted. She always looked forward to seeing her Remilia's face, hearing her sweet voice, and smelling her lovely scent.

"You took your sweet time today didn't you?" She said, acting like she was upset.

"Sorry, I had a bit more to do today. I hope this makes it up." The vampire-priestess said before kissing Remilia.

"Well, it's a start. Follow me." She said, trying to hold back a laughter. They walked through the the mansion. The more Reimu thought to herself, the more it felt like she was forgetting something important. The couple finally reached a door that led into the ball room? Why we're they-

An explosion of "SURPRISE!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came barreling through the hall as Remilia opened the door. Reimu was shocked to say the least.

"Why is everybody here?" The priestess said, hopelessly confused.

"What do you mean why is everyone here? It's your birthday!" A voice said. It was Yuyuko.

"It's that time of year already? Wow time flies!" Reimu said.

"You mean you seriously didn't know it was your OWN birthday?" Anorther voice said. It was Yukari. She wasn't really surprised to see her after seeing Yuyuko. He two could almost always be found hanging out with each other.

"No, not really. Everything's been flying by so quickly, I guess I forgot." Reimu replied. It was the truth. With how busy she was, she hardly had time to think about herself.

"We'll, you're here now, so start celebrating!" She said, and walked off with Yuyuko. The two had gotten really close to each other, and were probably gonna hit it off with each other soon enough.

The festival lasted all day. She was surprised that Remilia was hosting the party at her mansion. She hardly ever did that, save for parties with other vampires. Thinking about vampires led her to think about something that she'd been wondering her for a while. She was a vampire now, yes? So why was she mostly immune to the sunlight? Stepping out there should have fried her to a crisp, yet all that happened was that she was more susceptible to sun burn, but nothing else. Remilia said that it was probably due to the powers of being a shrine maiden. She tried not to think about it. The answers would probably present themselves when the time was right. How right she wished she wasn't.

After everyone except the Scarlet sisters and their girlfriends were gone, Reimu heard Remilia talking with Flandre, discussing what was going on in their relationships. She listened, curious as to what they had to say.

"Marisa's just... Awesome!" Flandre exclaimed happily. "I owe so much to her. I've made so many friends like Cirno, Yukari, and so many others! I don't think I've ever been so happy in all the years I've lived. I love her so much, sis. She means everything to me." From the amount of enthusiasm and feeling in the young vampire's word, Reimu could tell she meant it. She heard Remilia speak.

"I feel much of the same about Reimu. She really goes out of the way to spend time with me. She's a bit of a mess when she shows up sometimes, but I know she's busy. She didn't even know today was her birthday! How you forget that is beyond me. Though I suppose it's hard for someone of my age not to remember their own birthday." The elder sister said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Well, from the way Marisa talks, it sounds as though she's more focused on her duties as a priestess and you than herself. She loves you Remi, you know that." The younger vampire replied. It was moments like these that reminded Reimu of both just how old Flandre was, and just how different being mentally unstable and being dumb was. Marisa was lucky to have Flandre. They were perfect for each other.

_This is probably gonna be a while_ she thought, and turned to walk away. Pain exploded over her whole body all at once. It was so intense, every second feeling like an eternity. She wasn't really sure if she was screaming, though the two figures she saw vaguely through the pain suggested that she was. Everything was fading to black, and soon enough the shrine maiden fell into the sweet respite of unconsciousness.

* * *

Reimu awoke in complete and total darkness every way she looked. She panicked, trying to find some source of light, even resorting to firing bullets to try to generate some sort of life. But she couldn't fire of a single bullet. _Am I... Dead_? At this thought, she began to drown in intense despair.

**"No, not yet you're not. Though if you don't decide now, you will be."** A voice brimming with power said. Reimu looked around, and saw a man approaching her.

"What do you mean "choose"? You act as though this should be obvious. And who are you anyways?" She said, with as much politeness as she could muster given her situation.

**"It's not a good idea to be rude to the god you serve, Reimu Harukei."**

Reimu's eyes shot open at this, she immediately bowed before the deity that she served. "My apologies, I didn't know who you were."

**"All is forgiven. Let us talk about your predicament. I understand you have fallen in love with a vampire of all things, and have allowed her to make you a vampire, yes? I'm afraid I can't stand for this. What do you have to say for yourself, shrine maiden?"**

Reimu's life depended on her next words, and as such, she chose them carefully. "Your benevolence, I have nothing to say in my defense, other than that I am a very flawed individual, and that I love Remilia dearly. I'm sorry, I really am." The god studied her for while, as though looking at a favorite pet.

**"You don't have much time Harukei, so let me give this to you in a nutshell. Right now, the part of your body that's a shrine maiden, and the part that's a vampire are conflicting with each other. It's killing you from the inside. I can remove either side from your body, but that means you'll have nothing of what I remove from you. Now, seeing as you have served me enough to have been three shrine maidens, I offer you a choice with no repercussions."**

This caught Reimu's attention. "Wait, no repercussions? You won't do anything to me no matter what decision I make?" She was ecstatic. She never thought she would get a choice in the matter. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

**"Believe me, I do. I would never offer this to any other maiden. But you've served since you were a small child, performing duties for the previous shrine maiden when she was simply unable to. Now then, choose before I change my mind."** He said, an edge of impatience obvious.

She really didn't know what to do. Both choices ended with her losing a huge part of her life. But one choice was her lifestyle. The other was the person she loved. The more she thought about it, the more her love for Remilia began to shine through, and she came to her decision.

"I truly am grateful for your offer. But I'm afraid I have to be with the one I love." The god's aura turned far more menacing at this.

**"You have ten days to get your possessions and leave the temple. As promised, I will remove any traces of being a shrine maiden from your body. I hope you're happy with your decision, as this can never be undone. Now then, awake!"** And she felt herself being pulled awake.

* * *

Upon waking up, she heard someone's voice. She listened to what they were saying. "Sis, get a grip. Her skin's gone cold, and she's been out for an hour. I'm sorry, but she's gone. Nothing you do is gonna bring her back." It was Flandre's voice. Reimu felt something on her chest. It was Remilia. She was crying._ They think I'm dead_. The former shrine maiden thought.

"Trust me Remi, I'm not going any where for a long time." She said to her girlfriend, who looked up in shock, before hugging Reimu tightly.

"Don't you EVER do that to me ever again!" She screamed at Reimu before hugging and kissing her fiercely, afraid that if she let go, then she might lose her best friend forever. When they finally separated, Reimu told the sisters what happened. Needless to say, the both of them were shocked.

Remilia was the first to speak. "Wait, how do you know he isn't gonna make your life miserable, or try to kill you, or-"

"It'll be fine, Remilia." Reimu interjected. "For now, let's just be happy that I'm still alive. After all, the night is still young." The former shrine maiden kissed Remilia. This went on for a bit before Flandre cleared her throat.

"You know, I'm still here, right?"

"Not by yourself you aren't." Marisa said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. Flandre was startled.

"When did you get-"

"Just now. You contacted me, remember?" The witch said, obviously annoyed. "I take it everything's settled down? Nobody's dying?"

"Nope. Not anymore. Though I would have been if this went on for too much longer." Reimu said, before remembering something the god told her. "Oh, by the way Marisa. You guys are all gonna have to help me pack my things in ten days." Catching the confusion in the witches eye, she explained what happened for the second time that night.

"I understand if you and Flandre don't wanna help, but-"

"Of course we we will. Me and Flan here have been runnin' out of things to do, so this will serve as a nice distraction 'till we figure out something to do."

"And you know I'll help. After all, I love you, and I would fly to all the corners of the world if it meant I could be with you." Remilia said. Reimu started crying.

"Thanks a lot guys. You really are my best friends for a reason." She said before Remilia hugged her. It would be a lie to say that she didn't think anything would ever be wrong again. But she did know one thing about now. In this particular moment, she was happy, and all was well.

* * *

Thanks so much if you managed to read this far. I understand that writings of one with as little experience as I are hard to get through. Please leave a review, as I do want to get better.


End file.
